Christmas in a Hotel
by Blizzard Flame
Summary: The Titans are stuck in a hotel for XMas! To be more specific, Robin and Star's honeymoon hotel. Snogfeasts galore! Merry XMas everybody!


_MAKING UP BB'S AGE SO HE'S THE SAME AS RAVEN! _Oh, and they're considerably older. I might aswell have made up Cy's age, Robin and Star's ages... so yeah, they're gonna be different.

I don't know what the hell roadsigns say, I'm making it up. I'm also making up the road/hotel names.

_I AM MAKING UP ALOT OF THINGS!_

_SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING 'AND AS THE YEARS HAVE GONE BY.' WRITER'S BLOCK AND HOMEWHORES... I MEAN, HOMEWORK!_

I don't own Teen Titans...

----------------------------------------

"I cannot _belive _you!" A fuming Raven yelled, sitting wearily in the backseat of the T-car. Cyborg gave a sheepish laugh as he- once again- tried to start the car up.

"Cyyyy! How could _you_ get us _stuck_? And _lost? _It's bending the rules of physics! Man, it's _wrong!_" Whined Beastboy. And if you haven't noticed, Robin and Starfire aren't present. That should be cleared up shortly, in fact in five... four... three... two... one.

"Welll _sooorry_ BB. I _told_ you I'll get us to Rob'n Star's honeymoon hotel, so I _will_. Just... hold on!"

Yes, see, they've all reached their twenties, officially dropping the name 'Teen.' If you _really_ want to be specific, Beastboy and Raven are twenty, Starfire, in Earth years, is twenty two, Robin is twenty three, and Cyborg is twenty five. And Beastboy, Raven, and Cyborg are going to pick up Robin and Starfire from their honeymoon, two days before Christmas.

_Zchooom... zchoo- zchooom... _"Yeeah! That's my _baby!_ C'mon guys, we're _outta _here!"

----------------------------------------

"Robin, what is taking them so long? It is already a half past the hour they said they would come. Please, what if they are lost? Oh, or hurt?... dear, you are pacing again." Starfire mumbled as her husband, well, paced.

"Ach, I'm sorry Star, but I can't help but worry."

"You are getting tense again."

"Yes I know that Star, but- oh... mmm... that feels _great_... where'd you learn to massage like _that?_"

Starfire simply giggled.

----------------------------------------

"Where the hell are we." Beastboy twitched ever so slightly.

"Uh... hehe..." Cyborg grinned weakly as his two friends advanced on him.

"Tell me now or you _die..._"

"Look! A sign!" Cy yelled, pointing randomly at the road. Much to his relief, a sign _was_ there. It read _'Rendalou road/ Mido hotel, two miles, west.'_

"Hey! Robin and Starfire are staying at that hotel. Let's go!"

As Cyborg started up the car and turned, Raven said, "West is that way." And pointed in the opposite direction.

Cyborg blinked. "Oh. Uh... I knew that!"

--------------_That was sooo cliche..._--------------------------

"They're _an hour_ late! What's with them?" Robin groaned, falling on the bed in dismay. Starfire curled up next to him and sighed.

"Well, atleast we will be alone for the time being."

"Yeah..."

----------------------------------------

_"Beastboy, if he doesn't get there soon, I _will _kill him."_ Raven whispered in his ear. Beastboy rolled his eyes and whispered back.

_"I have an idea."_

"Cy, are we there yet?" He asked loudly. Raven stared at him curiously as Cyborg replied a terse 'no.' A few minutes later, Beastboy called again. "Cy, are we there _yet?"_

"No." Cyborg replied. Raven smiled evilly as she caught on.

The next few minutes, she asked, "Are we there yet?" Cy didn't reply.

"Are we there yet?"

"Are we there yet?"

"Are we-"

"_YES! YES! FINALLY! WE ARE THERE YET!" _He yelled, slamming on the breaks and whooping. Beastboy snickered and held up his hand for a high-five, which, suprisingly, Raven returned. The Mido hotel was a grand place, and the shimmering snow only made it grander. Fifteen stories of pure brick, with the occassional balcony. After a few minutes of staring at the magnificent hotel, they went inside.

---

"Hello? This is-"

"Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy. I know. C'mon in! Robin and Starfire are waiting for you." Interrupted the brunette girl at the front desk. She gave a small grin and whispered, "_You might wanna knock first. I'm their 'waitress,' so I should know."_ The girl laughed and winked, giving the directions to the couple's room.

As the trio trekked up the stairs, Beastboy commented to Cyborg, "That girl was pretty nice..." Cy smiled dreamily and nodded.

"Yeah... and hot too..."

At this, Raven and Beastboy cracked up, nearly loosing their footing while singing ( Mostly Beastboy), "Cyborg has a _cru-ush! _Cyborg has a _cru-ush!"_

Cy blushed a beet red and shook his head wildly. "No I don't! What're you saying! Man, I don't!" The other two simply ignored him.  
----------------------------------------

"Rooobin.. I think I hear them. Robin... Robin? _ROBIN!_" Starfire yelled at her sleeping husband. The guy grunted in response and turned over. Sighing, she took a different approach. Turning him back over, she placed a sweet and chaste kiss on his cheek. Robin groaned and mumbled the classic, '_Five more minutes, mom...'_ before opening his unmasked eyes to his grinning wife.

"They're here, Robin."

"So soon? I wanted to spend more time with my princess..." He stroked her chin and they both shared a laugh.

A loud knocking interrupted the moment, however. "Guys? You ain't doing anything you ain't s'posed to, right?" Cyborg jokingly called. Robin rolled his eyes as Starfire gave an embarressed unaffirmative.

"Come in, friends!" She called, the blush not quite leaving her face. The trio dramatically ( Save Raven) burst through the door with big ( In Raven's case, medium) grins on their faces.

"Time to go home guys!"

"Umm... sorry, you can't." Interrupted the brunette girl from the front desk. She, somehow, had ended up in the doorframe, wearing an apologetic smile. "The hotel's snowed in, and the crew won't be back until another two days have past. The storm's really bad; not even you superheros could go through it without emerging with a few... _dents_. You're gonna have to stay here for awhile, so you're gonna have to call backup." Each of the Titans wore identical looks of shock, suprise, and slight, very slight, dismay.

"Hey, don't blame me! Blame God, the weather channel, and crappy weatherpeople." She stated, as they each kept staring at the newsbringer. Suddenly, Cyborg started laughing.

"What," He asked obliviously as the others shifted their attention to him. "It was funny!"

----------------------------------------

As four Titans lounged around the enormous hotel, one in particular chatted with the counter girl.

"So, your name means 'wolf? That's pretty cool."

"Yeah, my mother loved my name. That is... until she divorced with my dad. He went into an overdose and couldn't be saved. So now I live here, working as the counter girl to earn my home."

"Wow, that's pretty depressing for a girl like you, Tala." 'Tala' gave a weak grin.

"I manage. Besides, I actually like life here."

As the two got to know eachother, and as-predictibly- Robin and Starfire makeout, we join Raven and Beastboy, wandering the gigantic hotel. They passed the faculty lounge first, peeking inside for a moment before moving on. "Y'know," Started Beastboy, "This place is alot like the tower. Only, more people, and _alot_ cleaner." He laughed. Raven slipped in a small smile, nodding.

"There's no place like home, though."

"Yeah... I wish that storm would let up. Then we could spend Christmas there." She nodded in agreement again, and a comfortable silence enveloped the two as they continued exploring.

----------------------------------------

"Mmmm... oh Robin..."

--------------_Christmas evening_--------------------------_Hehehe..._

"Jingle bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg! Batmobile lost a wheel and Joker took ballet!"

_"Hey!"_ Shouted Robin, red in the face. The two guilty Titans-guess who- 'eep'ed and ran from the fuming Boy Wonder. Raven predictibly rolled her eyes as she watched the Titan boys chase eachother like little kids.

"Toddlers with superpowers... great." She muttered, but a small smirk on her face took away most of the sarcasm.

"Batman's in the kitchen-"

"Joker's in the hall-"  
_  
"ROBIN/CYBORG/BEASTBOY'S IN THE BATHROOM, PEEING ON THE WAALL!" _They eached yelled, trying to overpower one-another. Starfire bursted out in jolly laughter, clapping her hands joyously.

"Oh, what a funny song! You are all quite the jokesters, my friends..."

Robin smirked as he came up to his sweetheart. "Hey Star," He said, hiding something behind his back. "I have something for you..." He pulled out a sprig of mistletoe. The two boy Titans yelled, "_AWWWWWW...,"_ catching the attention of passerbys. Tala, who was on Christmas break, walked over and 'aww'ed too. As the happy couple kissed, Cyborg turned to Tala.

"Follow their lead?"

"Most certainly." She replied with a grin. As the snog-feast continued, Beastboy was left making childishly discusted faces. Raven walked over by him and shook her head.

"Can't control themselves." She said, smiling. He laughed, getting a mysterious glow in his eyes.

"Say... can't we do that?"

"Say wha-" She asked, red in the face. He laughed again.

"Not here. We can keep our dignity... c'mon. They're making me sick." He pointed to the groping couples. And so they joined the snog-feast... privately.

----------------------------------------

The end! Happy holidays!


End file.
